Um dia ruim?
by Alex Cold
Summary: Sabe aqueles dias em que acordamos do lado errado da cama e levantamos c/ o pé esquerdo? Bem, esse não foi um deles. Fred/Angelina


Fred estava sem graça. E ele nunca ficava sem graça. Mas o mundo dá voltas todos os dias e coisas estranhas acontecem, logo... Ele estava muito sem graça. E a julgar pela coloração "_vermelho vergonha_" que tingia as bochechas de Angelina e o fato dela se negar a olhar em seus olhos, ela também estava.

-Me desculpe...

-Angie, tá tudo bem.-Fred repetiu pela milionésima vez e pressionou a bolsa de gelo de encontro a parte de trás da própria cabeça.-De verdade.

Mas sabia que Angelina continuava preocupada e terrivelmente embaraçada. Ficaram sentados em silêncio, ele tentando parecer insensível à dor latejante na cabeça e ela contorcendo os dedos e mordendo os lábios.

Fred respirou fundo quando a ânsia de vômito finalmente passou. Sentia a dor ir diminuindo lentamente e os pensamentos se organizando melhor. Espiou Angelina com o canto do olho e segurou as mãos dela, impedindo-a de continuar tentando quebrar os dedos.

Depois de mais um longo e silencioso momento, ela olhou irritada para ele e disse: -Você podia ter falado alguma coisa!

Fred provavelmente teria rido, se não suspeitasse que aquilo pioraria a dor de cabeça.

-Me desculpe, estava um pouco ocupado na hora. Mas se você não lembra o que eu estava fazendo, acho que preciso me esforçar mais na próxima vez...

-Fred!-Angelina reclamou olhando em volta para ter certeza de que ninguém mais tinha escutado. O rosto mais vermelho do que um pimentão.

-Você está se preocupando demais, foi só uma leve concussão. Já sofri muito mais do que isso testando os produtos da loja.

-Isso foi a sua tentativa de me acalmar?

Fred riu da cara indignada da namorada.-Angie, existem formas muito piores de se conseguir uma concussão, pode acreditar...

-Mas... foi porque eu estava... você sabe...-Angelina desviou o olhar, o vermelho de suas bochechas parecia brilhar.

-Cavalgando?-Fred sugeriu, não resistindo a oportunidade de embaraça-la ainda mais.

Angelina parecia pronta para concordar, quando entendeu o que ele tinha dito. Lançou um olhar ameaçador em sua direção e voltou a ficar em silêncio.

Fred ficou decepcionado com a reação fria, já estava pensando em alguma outra coisa para dizer quando ela voltou a falar.

-O técnico vai me matar... Sua mãe vai me matar... Como vou explicar que faltei a reunião do time porque tive que te trazer ao hospital, depois que fizemos sexo no vestiário e você sofreu uma concussão por ter batido a cabeça no chão?

-Uhmm, sinceramente? Eu prefiro que você não conte pra ele... E pode ter certeza que minha mãe nunca vai ficar sabendo disso.

-Sabe aquela placa na porta? Aquela que diz: Proibido fazer sexo no vestiário?

-Sei...

-Bem, ela não está pendurada ali só de enfeite, sabe?

-É?-Fred ficou realmente surpreso com aquilo já que ele e Angelina desobedeciam ao aviso regularmente.

-É...-ela reafirmou desanimada e ficou olhando para as mãos entrelaçadas dos dois.

-Mas sabe, existe uma forma de nós evitarmos que isso volte a acontecer...-ele encostou a cabeça na dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Ah é? Como?-Angelina afastou um pouco o rosto para olha-lo.

-Primeiro, não fique tão sexy no final dos jogos...

-Fred, meu time tinha perdido. Eu estava arrasada, encharcada com aquela chuva torrencial que estava caindo e...

-Sexy com aquele uniforme molhado...-ele completou com uma voz sonhadora.

-Oh meu Deus, você é tão tarado!

-E você ama isso.-Fred deu um sorriso de lado e tentou mover as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva, mas a dor na cabeça não deixou.

-Seu metido, me dá isso aqui.-Angelina levantou e pegou a bolsa de gelo da mão dele.-Já virou água.

Fred ficou assistindo ela se afastar e sorriu. Ele era mesmo um caso perdido, o único idiota que batia a cabeça e ficava desejando melhorar logo para poder fazer tudo de novo.

Deixou o corpo deslizar para baixo, quase deitando na cadeira. Estava realmente tentado a dormir. Só precisava descansar um pouco os olhos um pouco, quem sabe apenas um cochilo? Um piscar de olhos talvez? Mas no instante seguinte, Angelina estava de volta à cadeira ao seu lado, sacudindo o braço dele com uma gentileza surpreendendo a julgar pela preocupação que ele podia ver nos olhos dela.

-Você não pode dormir agora, Fred. Não enquanto não disserem que você está salvo.

-Angie, eu não estou morrendo.

-Eu sei!-ela respondeu na defensiva e o puxou, fazendo-o descansar a cabeça em seu ombro. Fred reclamou um pouco quando sentiu a bolsa de gelo ser encostada de volta na parte de trás de sua cabeça.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, um jovem curandeiro apareceu na porta de um consultório. Fred ainda estava se sentindo meio sonolento, mas por algum motivo o sono evaporou quando ele notou a olhada que o curandeiro deu na direção de Angelina.

-É... senhor Weasley?-ele perguntou olhando na direção dos dois.

-Aqui!-Angelina respondeu imediatamente e se colocou de pé ajudando Fred a se levantar, como se ele precisasse...

O ruivo passou na frente dela e entrou no consultório depois de lançar um olhar assassino para o curandeiro.

-Então, qual é o seu problema senhor Weasley?-ele perguntou quando já tinha voltado a se acomodar em seu lugar atrás da mesa.

Fred teve que morder a língua para não responder: "_Você_". Conseguiu dar a resposta certa depois de contar até dez.-Uma leve concussão.

O curandeiro fez os exames de praxe, checou sua pressão sanguínea, a temperatura e os batimentos cardíacos.-E como foi que isso aconteceu?-ele perguntou enquanto anotava os resultados em um pergaminho, não soou muito preocupado.

-A culpa foi minha! Bem... nós... ele apareceu e aí... o chão do vestiário é de mármore e nós estávamos muito empolgados e um pouco violentos e ... uhmmm... acho que ele anda um pouco fraco... trabalhando demais... –Angelina despejou tudo sem dar tempo de Fred falar. A coloração vermelha tinha voltado a enfeitar seu rosto.

Fred não reclamou ou tentou esclarecer melhor os fatos. Sua mente ainda um pouco nebulosa, estava cheia de imagens felizes do que Angie tinha tentado explicar.

Ele correndo até o vestiário depois de ter assistido o time dela perder de virada e a encontrando sozinha, sentada em um banco, olhando fixamente para a porta do armário. Então ela piscou e olhou para ele e eles nem mesmo disseram "_oi_" antes começarem a se beijar. E como eles conseguiram literalmente aparatar para fora das próprias roupas e de repente estavam no chão, agarrados um no outro. O chão estava gelado, mas Fred estava muito ocupado acompanhando o ritmo de Angelina e depois ainda mais ocupado repetindo a performance por mais duas vezes.

Não lembrava de ter batido a cabeça com tanta força. Mas depois do orgasmo, quando os dois só estavam deitados ouvindo a respiração do outro ir voltando ao normal, começou a sentir a cabeça incomodando. E depois a tonteira e o enjôo.

E então Angelina notou que os olhos dele estavam nublados e no minuto seguinte os dois estavam novamente vestidos e aparatando no St.Mungus. As enfermeiras fizeram um exame superficial e o diagnosticaram com uma leve concussão, depois disseram que ele teria que ficar por ali até que tivessem certeza de que não havia nada de errado.

O que os levou direto até aquele momento. O curandeiro os encarou durante mais alguns segundos antes de explodir em uma risada que soou bem irritante aos ouvidos de Fred.

O rosto de Angelina pareceu queimar de vergonha e só piorou quando o curandeiro parou de rir do nada e olhou diretamente para os seios dela antes de dizer:

-Eu sou bem forte e meus horários são flexíveis...

E de repente Fred teve certeza que estava 100 recuperado, sentiu até vontade de voar. Uma vontade tão forte que nem pensou em se deter quando deu um salto e voou na direção do curandeiro.

**.II.**

_Não era ciumento antes de nos conhecermos  
Agora todo homem que vejo é uma ameaça em potencial  
Sou possessivo e isso não é legal _

-Eu ainda não acredito que você fez aquilo!-Angelina disse enquanto observava Fred andar de um lado para o outro do quarto esvaziando gavetas e tirando todas as coisas possíveis do lugar.

-Ele estava secando os seus peitos!-ele respondeu sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para ela.

-E precisava quebrar o nariz dele por isso?-ela perguntou contrariada. No fundo sentia um orgulho descomunal do que ele tinha feito.

-Bem, eu pensei em arrancar os olhos dele, mas fiquei com medo de que você se negasse a me visitar em Azkaban.

Angelina tentou não rir, mas seu autocontrole só durou dois segundos. Logo estava gargalhando com vontade. Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos, cansada graças aos acontecimentos do dia e zonza com as voltas que Fred estava dando pelo quarto.

-O que eu fiz para merecer um namorado tão maluco?

Quase foi jogada para fora da cama quando Fred se jogou no colchão e deitou ao lado dela.

-Você nasceu debaixo da estrela da sorte grande.

Ela voltou a rir e olhou para ele sorrindo.

-Disso eu não tenho dúvida.

-Sabe Angie... Eu estava pensando...

-No que?

-Angelina Weasley, soa legal não é?

Angelina arregalou os olhos de surpresa quando ele colocou um anel no espaço do travesseiro entre os dois.

_Eu costumava achar que era sensível  
Isso tornou a verdade mais incompreensível  
Porque tudo é diferente agora  
E você é tudo  
Tudo que aprendi foi destruído  
O que posso fazer?_

Não jogue fora seus sentimentos  
Deixe todo seu amor comigo  
Não divida sua devoção  
Deixe todo seu amor comigo

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

Então assisti **Mamma Mia!** E fiquei simplesmente obcecada com as músicas. Os dois trechos traduzidos são da música **Lay All Your Love On Me**. Achei que essa música combinava com Fred e Angelina.


End file.
